Freedom for Eternity
by mjkcsk
Summary: Diamond, a talented telekinetic has been kept by the Volturi until she is old enough to be turned. When she phases into a werewolf on her 13th birthday she has to escape the Volturi before they force her to lead them to her Pack. Will she find the courage and strength to escape or will she be denied the freedom she craves?
1. Preface

Preface

The guard threw the offender to his knees in front of Aro. The vampire whimpered fearfully and tried to back away but two guards came forward and caught his arms. Aro leaned forward slowly.

"My, my Rafael haven't you been busy?"

"M-mm-my l-lord I-I-I lost c-control."

"Perfectly understandable old boy perfectly understandable."

"Do y-you forgive me m-my l-lord?"

"Of course I forgive you old boy, but there is the matter of those deaths and the bystanders you left alive, very messy Rafael, very messy so I'm still going to have to kill you."

"P-p-p-please m-mm-my l-l-lord I-I-I-I b-beg o-of you, please."

The vampire's blood red eyes widened fearfully and he began to struggle wildly with the guards. Aro smiled.

"End him," he called indifferently.

The guards dispatched the blood lusty vampire and dragged his body out of the room for burning. A guard stepped forward.

"Master there is more."

"Why did you not show whatever it is to me before?"

"Master we did not think it prudent to bring her before you with the blood crazed nomad here as well."

"Why not?"

The guard was saved from having to answer as the doors opened. Eleazar walked in first, he was gently cradling an unconcious human child of three in his arms. The look of wonder on his face spoke more than words could.

"You have found another Gifted one I take it Eleazar?"

"Indeed Master, she is very strong, she can already access her powers as a human, who knows what she would be capable of when she is turned."

"We cannot turn her yet or she will become an immortal child, Eleazar what is her Gift?"

"She is telekinetic, Master, she shapes it as she wills, be it a wall or hands or even an invisible knife blade."

"How did you discover her, and how do you know the extent of her talents?"

The blood crazed nomad crept into their house and murdered her parents. She created a telekinetic wall between the nomad and herself. Later as we apprehended the nomad and came for her she threw what I can only describe as invisible knife blades at us."

A guard grimaced, rubbing at a new scar on his wrist. Another rotated his shoulder carefully. Aro took note of this while listening to Eleazar.

"Then she tried throwing things at us. By the time we got to her wall she was pretty much exhausted and when we pushed the barrier she collapsed and the barrier went with her."

"Remarkable. Such skill in one so young, perhaps she will amaze us all."

The three year old stirred in Eleazar's arms. As she raised her head Aro extended his arm slowly and offered his hand.

"Greetings young one, we have much to discuss."


	2. Phased

Chapter One

_Ten years later_

I half ran through the halls towards the meeting chamber. Aro had summoned me and it was not wise to keep Aro waiting. I stumbled and used my power to stand myself up again. I then got to thinking. If I could support my own body weight with my power I could go my faster. I formed a disc of power under my feet and levitated 3 foot above the ground then shot forward. I almost bowled Felix over and only supernatural speed and reflexes saved him from being smashed flat to the floor. He grinned.

"Found a new way to travel Di?"

"Yeah forget walking this is sooo much better."

Chuckling he darted off in the other direction.

I used my power to open the double doors ahead of me and zoomed through them stopping at Aro's feet. I almost toppled off the disc and used a barrier of power to stop myself falling off.

"Good Evening Diamond."

"Good Evening Lord Aro."

He smiled and looked pleased.

"My dear as you know today is your thirteenth birthday and I deem you old enough to turn."

The blood rushed from my face making me look deathly pale.

"T-today?"

I gulped.

"Yes my dear one, now, in fact. Santiago? Demetri? If you please."

The guards advanced on me and I backed away quickly. Heat was shaking out from me in waves. Heck I was shaking. I began to feel sick in the pit of my stomach. All at once my body began to quiver and then it burst out of me. I Shifted. Into a werewolf. I stared dumbly at my white paws whimpering. Then there were presences in my head. They were surprised and concerned. I whimpered more and backed into a corner. Was I hallucinating?

_No._

A deep voice spoke to me.

**_W-who are you?_**

_I am Jacob Black, Alpha of the New Pack._

_And the coolest._

_The best._

_The greatest._

_The most awesome._

More voices spoke to me.

**_W-what AM I?_**

I asked in my head.

_A werewolf. _

_Duh!_

_Shut it Seth you're scaring her. Where are you the Pack should be there for you._

**_Ummm, Italy, Volterra._**

I sent them an image of the Volturi palace. By accident a couple of images of Aro and the guards chasing me slipped in. To my surprise the entire Pack reacted angrily.

_Those scumballs._

_How dare they attack a member of our Pack?_

_Wait they were trying to change you?_

_Holy shit!_

_Diamond do NOT let them bite you! Their venom is poisonous to wolfkind._

**_Yes Alpha._**

I felt hard cold hands grab my body and lift me struggling into the air. I could feel the Alpha's panic.

_Do NOT let them bite you Diamond! That is an ORDER! Come to Forks in America, Washington State DO NOT let Aro touch you again nor divulge the information I have given you. Those are ORDERS!_

I began to panic.

**_How do I phase back?_**

_Think human and you will be human, now phase before they bite you._

Yelping I formed my human image in my head and phased back into a human. Naked. In front of the entire Volturi guard. I snatched a robe from Demetri who had been attempting to tie me up in wolf form with it. I put it on quickly and made a break for one of the doors opening it with a slam with my power. I created the power disk beneath me midstride and began zooming down the corridors. I yelped as I was tackled from the side off the disk and went down under Santiago's bulk. He picked me up by the scruff of the neck and dropped me at Aro's feet. My knees hit the stone with a thump that sent pain flashing lights across my eyes.

"Now Diamond you have a lot of explaining to do. Why did you run away dear one?"

I kept silent.

"Santiago?"

Santiago moved into action in a blur. He slapped me across the face hard then kicked me in the ribs hard enough to break them in two. I screamed and sobbed with pain.

"I'm going to ask again Diamond, why did you run away?"

"Orders," I sobbed "My Alpha-"

I choked on the words. I literally couldn't say them.

"How long have you known your Alpha?"

"The five minutes I was a wolf."

"Have you ever phased before?"

"No never before."

"Do you remember where your parents lived before they were killed on vacation?"

I flinched at the reminder of the nomad that had killed my parents.

"No but it was somewhere nea-"

I choked on the words again. I didn't realise my home had been so near to the wolves location.

"Near where?"

"N- I can't tell you I have orders not to."

"Tell me Diamond dear one, whose orders do you follow?"

"Yours," I whispered.

"Good, now tell me where the wolves are."

"I-I they, they liv-"

I broke off literally retching, my stomach muscles burned.

"Well if you won't tell me I'll have to beat it out of you."

He motioned for Santiago to attack. He began such a brutal attack it could only be described as torture. Afterwards they dragged me down to the dungeons and chained my hands and feet together. As they left that night I fell into a dreamless and blessedly painless sleep.


	3. No Hope Left

Paste yo

Chapter Three

I fidgeted restlessly in my chains. I was trapped. I felt panic rise inside my chest and I began to hyperventilate. My body began to shake and suddenly I Shifted. I felt sighs of relief coming from the voices in my mind.

_Diamond!_

_Are you free?_

_Crap you're not?_

_Damn Volturi leeches_

**_Umm do you guys spend all your time as wolves?_**

_Nah we were just waiting to hear from you._

_Shit! We forgot to call Jake!_

_I'll get him_

_Make sure to drag him away from Renesmee with your teeth Leah_

_Yeah he won't come any other way_

Leah phased and I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore

_Are you guys seriously talking about our Alpha this way? Guys Jake is great, way better than Sam._

_I'll be sure to tell him that_

_Shit! Quil don't you dare_

_Aww Seth can't stand up for yourself without your big sister here to protect you?_

_My Beta sister! She'd get Jake to kick your butts! Nah she'd probably do it herself!_

_You Clearwaters never play fair!_

They broke into a snarling match and Quil jumped playfully on Seth. I reached the end of my tether at that point.

**_Guys! I'm locked up in a bloody prison cell here and all you can do is play fight! Goddamit you guys take the situation seriously!_**

_Geez guys we got ourselves a touchy one here_

_Well she has a right to be Embry_

**_The hell I do! Which one of us was tortured for information which she'd been ORDERED not to give then chucked into a bloody prison cell and chained to the wall!_**

_Seriously?_

**_Yeah what did I just say?_**

_Sorry_

**_Whatever_**

I felt it through their minds when Jake and Leah phase.

_Diamond are you OK?_

**_What's it to you, coz you're the only reason I'm in this mess in the first place. Oh and for the record it's _****Di****_ not Diamond, Di._**

_You tell him girl!_

_Leah I can do without your opinions on female rights right now._

_Whatever Jacob_

_Don't make me bring Paul into this_

_Geez OK I'll shut up_

_Diamond what do you mean in this mess?_

I showed him my memories of the Volturi tower. I felt them all flinch when they felt my pain.

**_Why did you choose to bite me anyway? Surely someone closer to home would do?_**

_I didn't bite you Diam-_

_Di_

_Yeah thanks Leah anyway Di I didn't bite you. The werewolf gene is well, genetic._

**_So you think my parents passed it on to me?_**

We all flinch back from the memory. Then as we all direct our thoughts elsewhere a realisation hits the rest of the Pack.

_Shit!_

_Crap!_

_Damn!___

_Uh oh!_

_He can't have heard all that could he?_

_Better not have_

_10 miles out couldn't have_

_Might have_

_If he did he's probably on his way to Volterra now_

_Seth go check where he is and don't let him leave on a hunt till we can straighten this out. I want Renesmee to have two parents for a little while longer is that clear?_

_Yes sir!_

_Don't do that Seth, Jake will always be Jake._

_Yeah sis whatever it just seems more respectful_

_Respect, huh_

_Jake, hah_

_Just don't go together do they Quil?_

_Nah_

I felt Leah's anxiety

_The bloodsucker mind leech is impulsive like that_

_So's Jake and is he going to Volterra?_

**_Isn't he?_**

_Oops._

**_He isn't?_**

_Ummmm no? Please don't hurt me!_

_You idiot Quil she's half a world away!_

_So? You know when she gets here from over there._

_Quil, the girl's in prison because of the Volturi do you think they are going to let her come here?_

_Ummmmm_

_'Course not you idiot, if they were likely to do anything it would be ki-_

**_Kill me?_**

Whimpering I concentrated on phasing back.

_No wait!_

_Don't leave!_

_Quil you dump blockhead!_

_Leah! You insensitive-_

_Diamond w-_

I phased back cutting them off. I lay naked in my cell whimpering and yelping as the manacles tore at my wrists and ankles until the manacles had healed into them. Until they were a part of me, until I had no chance of escape because the chains had become part of who I was. Until I gave up.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffie but Review, Review, Review!**

ur document here...


End file.
